The Absence of God
by peacock.skeleton
Summary: One, an aspiring artist working for a calendar company, with a fascination for firemen. The other, an up and coming doctor whose frivolous nature is more than baffling. What do they have in common? They're Roy DeSoto's twin sisters... Emergency!
1. Chapter 1

_This is a total, what if, idea. Roy's always been my top favorite character from Emergency! so, I started wondering, what if Roy had a sister. But what's more, what if Roy had two sisters. Two twin sisters? A doctor and a painter, imagine it...anyway, this is what I came up with after brainstorming like...a million ideas. I don't own these characters, except for Riley and the soon to be appearing Jamie. Don't knock this, this is basically just for fun, so please, don't bash me or my writing, kay? I do accept constructive criticism. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Enjoy :)_

**Chapter One: I Bet You Look Good on the Dance Floor**

**Dixie's POV**

"Did you hear? There's gonna be a new doctor transferring here!"

"What's his name?"

"Riley DeSoto!"

"I wonder if he's hot!"

"Is he related to that paramedic?"

"If he is, I'll bet he's a total cutie!"

"He'll probably have the cutest blue eyes, too!"

"When's he supposed to get here?"

This was the conversation I was greeted with the moment I rounded the corner on my way to the nurse's station. Really, had my nurses strayed so far from their jobs that they had settled on gossiping with each other during their shifts. I placed my hands on my hips and strode swiftly up to where they were gathered. "Ladies..." I said in a low and business-like manner.

"Sorry, Miss McCall," they bowed their heads and scurried off. I wonder if the intern would be as interested in all the buzz he had created among my nurses.

"Riley DeSoto, top of his class at a top school for medicine..." a voice stated to me. Apparently, Kel could read right through my wondering expression. I flashed a slight smile at him.

"Are all your doctors talking about it, too?" I asked him, resting my chin in palm.

"Not as much as your nurses, apparently," he gestured to the group I had just broken up. They had gathered again, at the end of the hall. I frowned and shook my head. Just how could one person get so many women excited?

It was around noon. John and Roy had just brought in an overdose victim. While Joe was taking care of her, John and Roy hung around with me at the Nurse's station, wasting some time. I think John was also sticking around due to the nurse's gossip. The new intern. Roy would give no information on the person who suspiciously shared a last name as him. And John was fearing competition.

I heard the sounds of the emergency room doors opening and was waiting for someone to be wheeled in on a stretcher. Instead, what I saw was maybe one of the strangest things my eyes could ever fall on. A woman with reddish brown hair walked in and glanced around. She was wearing a pair of giant sunglasses and was decked out from head to toe in what appeared to be hand-me downs. She wore a black tanktop that had a ribbon wrapping around her waist. The letters SID were in big bold white letters on the front. And from her torn and tattered jeans down to her worn sandals, you would have assumed her to be a drug-overdosing hippie. But from the way she caught sight of Roy and the way he tried to hide his face, I was left with only one thing on my mind. _THIS IS THE NEW INTERN? _

"ROOOOOOY!" she screeched, running down the hall and leaping onto his back. "I've missed you so much big brother!" she exclaimed. John and I were in utter and complete shock.

"Riley...choking me..." Roy coughed. She let go and fell onto her feet.

"You must be nurse McCall, I'm Riley DeSoto," she held out her hand, removing her sunglasses with the other to reveal some of the most intricate blue eyes. There was a vibrant golden circle just around the pupil.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you," I told her, shaking her hand. John made a gesture for me to introduce him. Which I did. "And...this is John Gage," I made a motion to him. She stared at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Fireman Paramedic John Gage," he corrected me. She just continued staring at him, a slight smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

"Uh...you two are...related?" I asked noone in particular.

"Sometimes I wonder myself..." Roy mumbled. She threw her arms around him again.

"Oh big brother, how could you be so cruel!" she mock cried.

"HEY! What's all the racket!" Kel asked, sounding somewhat aggravated as he stepped up to the desk. Riley just sorta smiled.

"Hello, Dr. Brackett, I'm your new intern..." was all she said. And that's how she became the intern at Rampart Emergency...

_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_This particular chapter delves a little more into the character of Riley and throws a few hints in there about Jamie. I am personally unsatisfied with this chapter and feel that it lacks the basis of any good story, but in order to get into the next chapter, this one sorta has to be there. Anyway, I'm still doing a lot of research on medical stuff and that sort, so bear with me on that part. We recently got one of those fancy tv hookup things which gives me a real medical channel where i can actually watch real medical procedures take place, you know, so i can learn more. I'm gonna make it a point now, which is as good a time as any, to clarify that beyond television and a medical dictionary, I know absolutely nothing of the field of medicine, but I'm working on it. If anyone has some good websites or books on medical information I can read, I'd be more than happy to go pick it up to make this more realistic. Oh, and you know, other than Jamie and Riley, I don't own any of these characters, yada yada yada, ENJOY:)_

**Chapter Two: The Difference in the Shades**

**Roy's POV**

"You didn't tell me you had a sister," John stated to me as I began driving back to the station. There was a reason for that...

"Sisters," I corrected him.

"Sisters? YOU HAVE MULTIPLE SISTERS!" he asked, his voice getting awfully loud. Apparently, he was shocked.

"Two...twins," I told him. He smiled a smile that could be easily trasnlated into, I'm in heaven.

"How about that..." he mumbled.

"I'd rather you not tell anyone about it either...it's bad enough you know..." I filled him in. I did _not_ want people to know that I had two sisters. Sisters that just so happened to be twin sisters. Identical, yet complete opposite twin sisters that were closer than anyone would imagine. It was actually rare to see one without the other...I could guarantee that they still live together.

"What's the uh...other sister do?" he asked me, causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

"...She...paints..." I nodded, more to reassure myself that that was a legitimate explanation.

"What does she paint?" he then asked. Leave it to Johnny to want all the details.

"Oh, you know, this and that..." I coughed. He smiled. And John was the reason why I didn't want anyone knowing I had sisters. Riley, I knew, could handle herself around John, but Jamie was another story. It wasn't that she was gullible or anything like that. She was actually very smart. The problem was that she was always attracted to fireman. It might have been in John's best interest to inform him that she liked to paint fireman. And she actually painted portraits of fireman for a local calendar. But...that could have easily, in many ways, have evolved into a disaster.

I could only hope that John wouldn't let the guys at the station know about Jamie and Riley. Even though I blatantly knew he would blab it anyways. No matter if I told him not to or not. Which instantly gave me de'ja vu.

**Riley's POV**

I sat there, spinning incessantly in the swivel chair. Back and forth, back and forth. I couldn't help it, I was bored. All the cases that Dr. Brackett was getting were simple procedures. Where was the action? Where was the drama? The fun? Gawd. Yeah, that's right, I just said Gawd. Watcha gonna do about it?

Okay, I find nothing better to do with my time than argue with myself. Tailing Dr. Brackett for the past hour has been one of the most boring things my life has had to offer. I exhaled softly, tilting my head back to stare at the ceiling.

"She's a wonderful lady, and she's mine all mine.

And there doesn't seem a way that she won't come and lose my mind.

It's too easy humming songs to a girl in yellow dress.

It's been a long time since the party and the room isn't a mess," I sang softly to a song that had been playing in my head for well over three days. I could feel the gaze of both the patient and Dr. Brackett on me now. "The four kings of EMI are sitting stately on the floor.

There are birds out on the sidewalk, and a valet at the door.

He reminds me of a penguin, with few implastered hairs.

There's powdered talcum on the letter, and the birthday boy is--"

"Dr. DeSoto..." Kel stated with a warning tone. I exhaled loudly and pulled my head into an upright position. If anything it was to let him know that I got his point and wouldn't sing any more...Right now, that is. And I bet I know exactly what's going through his head at this precise moment. _"How did that girl ever managed to graduate med school at the top of her class?"_ Considering I've done nothing but poke fun at him through the morning. Especially, his eyebrows. I'm smarter than I act. And Jamie acts smarter than she is. And I love the cold, Jamie loves the heat. Something about her white blood cells being low in count and her being susceptible to illness...But you would not believe the temperature differences when you step from my bedroom at the apartment to hers. I like to keep mine at a steady 50 degree temperature, her's has to be around eighty. You know she wears long sleeved shirts through summer? On occasion sweaters...we're like two peas in an extremely spacious pod...

I bet you also didn't know that Roy and I had more in common than Jamie and I did. Strange, I know. And you're probably wondering why that pushed us apart? Well, I'll tell you...COOTIES!...

I'm gonna make a wild guess here and say that you think I'm kidding...I'll leave that to you and you can decide for yourself...

I watched with boredom as Dr. Brackett gave his patient her permission to leave. And I watched as he stood up and walked to the door. And I narrowed my eyes when he turned around to look at me. Nonetheless, the moment he made a gesture for me to get up, I obeyed. I was here to be a doctor, I wanted to get on with the doctoring.

"How did you pass med school?" he asked me as he began filling out the chart for that woman. I knew he was thinking it.

"Are you kidding? I pulled my degree out of a cracker jack box. I'm just here with a golden ticket and a flashy pair of socks..." I grinned at him. So, I had a thing for sarcastic remarks, and had a tendency to...well..._never_ be serious. Another reason Roy and I _didn't _get along, I had a hard time taking him seriously. He stared blankly at me as he finished up the chart and slipped it into a shelving unit. I rocked myself on my heels as he clicked his pen and slipped it into the pocket on the front of his shirt.

"Dr. DeSoto, I don't know what you think this is, but this is a hospital. This is no place for fun and games. If you screw up, people die, are you even prepared to handle that responsibility?" he asked me with a serious tone as he furrowed those big fuzzy eyebrows of his. I stared at his eyebrows.

"Eyebrows..." I mumbled monotonously as I just stared at those strangely curving and big bushy things right above his eyes. They reminded me of the caterpillars I used to smush when I was young just to see that icky green goop spray all over the sidewalk...

"Dr. DeSoto!" he said my name with so much force, it woulda sent a five year old into a fit of tears. Hell, it woulda sent me into a fit of tears when I was eighteen.

"What? Oh, sorry, can you repeat that I was destracted by the eyebrows..." I told him with a crooked smile as I tilted my head only slightly to the right.

"Dr. DeSoto, I know that you probably already realize this, but I control your job. And because of that, you are an intern working for me. And as my intern, I expect you to be paying attention to each and every patient that I have to deal with, whether it's boring, routine, and typical or not," he stated it with such a serious tone. Oh, what a sweetheart. I could definately get used to working for this man. Though I highly doubt, in a million years, if he'd ever be used to working with me.

_to be continued..._

_P.S. I would really appreciate atleast one review... : )_


	3. Chapter 3

_The first appearance of Jamie DeSoto. This particular chapter underwent editing seven total times until I think I finally got it to the place where I wanted it to be from the start. Jamie DeSoto, like Riley, is a rather complex character entirely incapable of being summed up into a few simple words. Overall, I will say, that these are two of my favorite characters in any and all of my stories to date. I realize that there really hasn't been much action yet, but don't fret, the next chapter, I assure you, will have more action. I'm breaking it down like this so that people have a moment to better understand these two characters. I know, it's pretty boring right now. But, Idon't want to jump into anything without getting in touch with them. Anyway, enjoy: )_

**Chapter Three: We Must Blend into the Choir, Sing as Static with the Whole**

**Jamie's POV**

_"This year, I'm letting you choose the stations...and if you don't find any in Los Angeles that you would like to paint, we go to San Francisco..._" my boss, Nathan Moot, told me. San Francisco might be nice...There aren't exactly a lot stations I want to paint here...Since I've pretty much painted the good ones. But just to be entirely sure, Nathan was driving me around Los Angeles.

I hated car rides though. I preferred just taking the old fashioned way. You know...walking. It's hard to get a good look at a Fire Station from a car you know. But I usually got a lot of stares when I walked. It was probably the idea of a woman of small stature carrying never more than two medium sized canvases and a backpack full of paint, paintbrushes, notebooks, pencils, and charcoals. I mean, if your body wants to move, you should confine it to a car. Which sorta goes along the lines of my philosophy 'If you want it done, then do it.' Which is probably why I still lived with Riley in a...well, you're probably expecting me to say shitty apartment here, but it was actually rather nice. Very spacious.

With two seperate bedrooms which was a good thing, by the way. Riley was weird, you know? Her room was alway so cold. I didn't like the cold. Which is why I wear long sleeved shirts through summer. On occassion, sweaters. Oh, another difference between Riley and me, she loved dogs. I hate dogs, I love cats...oh, but I'm not getting anywhere with this...

Anyway, at the apartment, Riley gave me a seperate room for my studio. I don't know what the room was supposed to be used for originally, but it was for my painting, now. I have to admit, painting fireman for a local calendar company doesn't exactly make a lot of money. Which is why I worked at a fast food restaurant on the side. Yeah, that doesn't make a lot of money either, but with our combined income, things continued to go by smoothly. Even though Riley always managaed to bring in more money than I did. I think she worked at a fancy restaurant, waitressing. Painting fireman has always been something I wanted to do though. Well, since I was twelve and a very nice fireman saved my finger from the clutches of the keyhole on the front door.

"Stop the car!" my mouth acted before my mind had fully registered what was right in front of me. Or the numbers on the door building. Which would have been a vital thing to notice...Instead, my eyes just when into the open doors, to the beautiful red engine. From the tone of my voice, which Nathan took to be some sort of emergency, the car stopped. Of course, I jumped out and made a run for the engine. And all of Nathan's attempts to stop me were futile now.

Oh, this engine was wonderful. Beautiful..."Can I help you?" a man's voice entered my ears. It took a moment for my mind to register someone was talking to me. And when I turned, I was happy to see the captain of this particular station. Trust me, I've been around firemen a long time, I know a Captain when I see one.

"Beautiful engine..." I flashed a smile as I began digging around for a business card. "You're beautiful, too, actually...oh, here. Jamie DeSoto, Miracle Calendars..." I handed him the cards that Nathan had printed. A waste of money if you asked me, but he said they were necessary...

"Miracle Calendars? Oh, that's the company that publishes the fireman calendar," he said, looking over the card.

"Yeah, that's uh...those were my paintings, anyway, what do you think about being next years focus?" I then asked him, changing the subject entirely on him.

"I'm sorry? Are you serious? Um...wow, I donno, I'd have to get clearance from the Batallion Chief and..." he said, obviously flattered by the idea, but unsure about it overall.

"Oh, no no, don't worry about the Batallion Chief. He's standing by on my decision right now, and I'd love to paint your station. What station is this anyway?" I turned around to go find Nathan. Yeah, through all my excitement I failed to spot a number.

"Station 51," came his reply and...

"Oh, crap..." I muttered, stopping dead in my tracks.

"Jamie, are you finished?" Nathan asked with an amused smirk playing on his face. Apparently, he knew what station this was. And he just wanted me to find out for myself...

"Where's Roy? Um...Roy DeSoto?" I turned around to face the captain again.

"He's...out on a run..." he replied, confused about everything apparently. I suppose he must have missed my last name or else he would've started putting two and two together.

"Alright, would you mind if Nathan and I waited here until he got back? I'd love to talk with him about this..." I flashed him another smile, though inside I was literally screaming. The thing is, Roy didn't want me to paint the station he worked at, or else, I would've already done so...Something about the guys he works with or whatever. Didn't matter, I just knew that I wouldn't interfere with his want. But now that I saw this engine, I'm just convinced he wanted to keep it all to himself.

"Yeah, sure, come on in here," the Captain stated. I glanced over my shoulder at Nathan, waiting for him to follow as I tailed the Captain in the day room where three other men were gathered, drinking coffee, reading, and doing what normal people did. "Uh, fellas, this is Jamie DeSoto and uh..." he looked to Nathan for a name.

"Nathan, Nathan Moot..." I filled in before Nathan had a chance to speak up. And I took a seat comfortably at the table as the Captain made a gesture to do so.

"They're from Miracle Calendars, the company that prints those fireman calendars," the Captain then informed everyone.

"I'm sorry, did you say DeSoto?" one of the men, an Irish man from the looks of him, asked. He was short, had curly brown hair, and a fuzzy little moustache.

"That's right, Jamie DeSoto. I'm Roy DeSoto's sibling. That's why I'm waiting for him, see, if this weren't Station 51, I would have already had the clearance to go ahead and start painting, but since Roy told me I wasn't allowed to paint this station, I have to beg him..." I don't keep secrets...I don't think I've ever had a secret to keep before. I've always just been blunt and honest about everything. Oh! That's something Riley and I had in common, we were both very blunt.

Anyway, I think that shocked the guys at the station as they had fallen somewhat silent, and the Irish guys jaw even dropped. Oh, I remember now, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone...oops. So, after a rather brief silence, the guys actually started to ask questions. About me, about my job, you know that thing. And during their questioning, I decided that I'd like to do the paintings while they were in the field. Of course, I kept that part to myself until I got full permission.

Lets see, the engineer was a rather tall man with neatly styled brown hair. He was quiet, too. Soft-spoken, you could say. His name was Mike Stoker. One of them was Marco Lopez, a Spanish or Mexican man. I don't know the difference, so don't ask me. He was tanned, and also had neatly styled brown hair. Oh, and they were raving about how he was such a good cook. The irish man was Chet Kelly. Not much to say about him, really, that I haven't already said. And the Captain, which I hit right on the nose, was Hank Stanley. A tall, nice, yet strong man. Oh, sorry, I seem to do that alot, just...trail off and start rambling. You probably don't mind, though...

I don't know how long I sat there waiting with these men. Chattering idly to pass the time. Sipping on the black coffee that had been offered. But, it didn't feel like that much time had passed. And I soon heard the sounds of a vehicle backing in. Followed by the voices of two men arguing. Now, it was left to deciding the best way to ask Roy for permission. And...there he is. "Jamie..." he said, walking over to the coffee pot. It was when he started to take a sip and ended up choking on it that he realized I was sitting there. "What are you doing here?" he choked.

"Geez, Roy, if we had known you were gonna try and choke yourself, we wouldn't have let her in..." Chet said sarcastically.

"Ahem, Roy, I was waiting around. Wanted to know if it would be alright with you if I painted the station and all these lovely men in it?" I asked him sweetly.

"No," he replied, quickly and bluntly. Okay, that wasn't what I was expecting. Time for plan B.

"Please, Roy, please? I didn't get to paint this station yet and if I don't find one that I want to paint I have to go all the way to San Francisco, and you know how I feel about traveling!" I was actually up to begging. How could he say 'No' to my puppy dog face? I just don't understand that man...

"Um, my answer is unchanged, Jamie. I said 'no' for a reason. And it still means no," he said sternly.

"Now, come on, Roy, don't be so hasty on your decision, think it over. I think it would be a wonderful idea," the man that came in with Roy stated. Oh, I learned alot about him from the guys. A real ladies man, Mike told me. Sneaky and arrogant, Chet told me. Captain Stanley just laughed.

"I second that," Chet told Roy. I'm good at making friends. Captain Stanley, Mike, and Marco all gave Roy a look that plainly said they agreed I should stay. Nathan stood off to the side, not wanting to get involved with a possible blowout.

"Oh, now you got them on your side?" Roy asked me, using his arms to illustrate what he was saying.

"I can't help it if people want me to paint them..." I said innocently.

"She's real good at painting, Roy. You know how many people buy her calendars? And if she painted the squad, you, and John, then just imagine the kind of publicity you'd get!" Chet offered.

"Publicity?" Roy's partner guy smiled. "Uh, what do your paintings uh...do you have a sample? Of your paintings, I mean." He asked...Oh, he had to ask. And from the way Roy turned around, he knew John shouldn't have asked. I love showing people my work...I pulled several calendars out of the backpack that carried everything else and ushered him over. I'm, to this day, still amazed at how much my work improved from the first paintings I had done. You know, I first realized I had a knack for art back in the second grade when I painted a picture of Santa Claus. People that saw that picture thought it was a sixth graders work. Oh, there I go, getting off topic again.

"This is uh, Station ten at a warehouse fire over on Fullerton," I said, naming each picture as I remembered them. And boy did I remember them...

"Alright, fine, you wanna paint the station, go ahead," Roy finally broke down as I had prepared to pull out another calendar. I suppose he just didn't want to hear about the stations...But, that didn't matter. I had just taken one giant step forward. I would start painting in four days...

_to be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

_not much to say about this chapter. It's a lot longer than the first three...um, I've done a lot of adjustment to it...um...yeah, that's about it. So, I hope you enjoy it as much as I personally did: )_

**Chapter Four: Living Color Tends to Dull My Sight**

**Riley's POV**

"Riley DeSoto, you are the most irresponsible twit this hospital has ever had to take in!" Dr. Brackett yelled at me. As he always did. Look, all I did was accidently drop a chart out the window. He should've been happy _I_ didn't fall out...

"And you're wearing an ugly tie..." Oh, and I am today's reciever of Dr. Brackett's famous death glare... "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought we were playing a game...I'm very competitive..." So much for covering my mistake. It really was an ugly tie...

"You better hope for the sake of your job that chart was not ruined..." he growled. I admit, I had been making Dr. Brackett's life a living hell. And it had only been four days...And I assure everyone out there that I'm well suited for this job. I just have a few less than suitable qualities. But I'm still mad that he's flipping out about that chart. He could've atleast asked if I was alright when I almost fell out. How was I supposed to know that the window was open?

I didn't know what else to do as he stormed out of the elevator beyond kick my feet. If I was provoked, I could pull one hell of a silent treatment. I could also throw a temper tantrum that would make any five year old proud. Yes, the bumbling, sarcastic Riley DeSoto has talents. "Riley, what did you do this time?" Dixie asked knowingly as I began to make my way down the hall. Apparently, I wasn't the only one Kel was taking his anger out on right now.

"I only almost fell out of a window..." I grumbled.

"Are you alright?" see, someone cares!

"Yeah, I only dropped the chart for Mr. McDowell," I replied. Hey, I can also remember the names of patients add that to my list of talents.

"Yeah, one of my nurses found it outside. I figured it had something to do with you, though I wasn't sure if it wasn't intentional," she said, handing me the chart. Which wasn't damaged in the slightest way.

"Nothing's lost?" I asked, just to make sure. She gave me that smile of her's before shaking her head. "Thank you Dixie, you're a true lifesaver."

"Well, keeping things in tact in the hospital is one of my favorite things," she said before turning on her heel and walking down the hall. Dixie really was a wonderful woman. Now, it was time to see if Dr. Brackett would forgive me and stop rampaging through the hospital, squishing everyone with that God-like big toe of his...For all the men with God Complexes I had seen, his really takes the cake.

And, I may have made it to Dr. Brackett's office if it hadn't been for the man that came staggering in. From the way he was staggering, I would've expected him to be drunk. "Sir, are you alright?" I asked, takinga minor detour...I would still go talk to Dr. Brackett...after I checked on this man

All I got outta the man, though, were incoherent mumbles. I proceeded to do my civic duty and helped him to a gurny. "Here, sit up here. Nurse! Get me Doctor Brackett!" I yelled to a nurse who was on her way down the hall. This was a dire situation. This man couldn't even function properly. Of course, the second Dr. Brackett rounded the corner, the man decided to lash out. Which is probably how I got elbowed in the eye and ended up on the floor feeling suddenly dizzy.

And then the man ran off and tried to strangle Dr. Brackett. He was doing a relatively good job until security got ahold of him. Well, I wanted excitement, I got it. Kel rubbed his probably very sore neck as the security guards managed to strap the entirely erratic and over-reacting patient to a gurney. "Well, Doctor, any idea towards a diagnosis?" Kel asked as we both managed to collect ourselves.

"Well," I rolled back my shoulder. "We can safely rule out alcohol and drugs..."

"Oh? And why's that?" he asked. I may have a few talents up my sleeve, yet. And this was one of those cases that became apparent.

"I pulled his wallet when he first lashed out...Johnathan Weaver...a mental patient with severe schizophrenia and multiple personality disorder," I replied with a smirk as I showed him Mr. Weaver's patient ID card. "I would suggest 5 milligrams of haldol, it outta calm him down..."

"Great, not only are you irresponsible, but you're a pick pocket..." he muttered, taking the wallet from me and wandering off to his new patient. "Get him into two. Nurse, give him five milligrams haldol!" Kel ordered professionally. I just stood in the middle of the hall, wondering how big my black eye would be. And I just sorta watched him stand outside the door, staring at the card in that man's wallet. And I was curious to know what had him staring.

"What?" I finally stepped up and asked him.

"This man is an outpatient...what could cause him to have an outbreak like this?" he asked quietly. I took the wallet and wandered over to the nurse's station to inspect it further as he moved into the treatment room to do his doctorly business. I turned out several things, a picture of a woman from three years ago, a piece of paper with 'They are Coming' scribbled all over it, and a prescription for an anti-psychotic written earlier that day. And subconsciously, I had already begun coming up with a life's story for John Weaver. I had a tendency to do that by the way. For the anonymous people that wandered in, I gave them names and life's stories. Something to pass the time, I guess.

I used to think I'd be a great novelist...maybe I shoulda chose that as a profession instead of going to Med School...I don't know what drove me to this profession. Sure, I was a decent student in high school. Straigh A student, actually. Jamie wasn't that good with her grades though. Mom reserved one side of the refridgerator for Jamie's art, one side for my tests. Roy never wanted mom to hang anything up of his. Anytime she did, he took it back down. But I still can't figure out what it was that drove me to become a doctor. Maybe it was a hidden need to help people bursting within me. Maybe it was wanting to see the looks on people's faces when I did something they weren't expecting. Hell, maybe I just wanted to be able to put myself into situations where I needed to be serious...

"Dr. DeSoto?" Dixie...

"Yeah?" I looked over at her, snapping out of whatever daze I had fallen into. It felt like waking up from a dream.

"Your eye is really starting to swell, maybe you should have Dr. Early check it out..." she said with that motherly tone of hers. I cracked a light smile.

"Ah, you really think I wanna try and get this healed? It's a battle scar!" I waved it off with my hand. She shook her head, giving me the notion that I was hopeless. "Now I can go tell everyone how I single-handedly pinned down a man with a knife..."

"You didn't pin him down at all, and he didn't have a knife," Dr. Brackett cut in, stepping up to the desk and marking something down on a chart.

"Yeah, but it sounds so much cooler my way," I smiled, resting my chin in my palm as I stared at him. I had to admit, my left eye was starting to blur a little bit. No big deal, really. Just what a black eye feels like. Trust me, I've had enough of them in my time. I used to get into regular fights with the popular girls at school. It was my way of saying hey, I have enough of a hard time trying to impress my big brother, I don't need to impress you. And I think I only won two fights... "Anyway, I found this. It's a prescription, written today. He probably ran outta pills and couldn't contact his doctor, when he finally did, he was already in an episode, so he came here to save himself from any danger. Even crazy people can have rational thoughts you know..."

"You really are hopeless," Dr. Brackett told me.

"Well, just like I always say, when everything's coming your way, you're in the wrong lane..." I just rambled off a random quote I didn't even know I knew...things aren't making sense, I think the world's about to fall apart at the seams. I decided it was time for a coffee. And a break. Time for that big comfy chair in the coffee lounge. You know, they had really comfy chairs here. But they could be even more comfortable...

"Crossing the street...

Watching your feet

Or you'll die in a thunderbird light.  
Wishing with all of you might

That you'd read the newspaper that you forgot to buy today...

How will you know what they do when they saaaaaay..." even my singing didn't seem to be on key. I don't know what happened. I was feeling just fine, and then I lost every ounce of enthusiasm. Oh my God...I was actually thinking serious thoughts.

"Dr. DeSoto?" ah, John Gage, the perfect victim to act as counsel for my distraught mind. If only I could get my serious thoughts into words that weren't discreetly coded.

"Ah, and Romeo has stepped out of my fantasy world and into reality, how you doin'?" I asked him, immediately wondering where Roy was. He frowned, as I much expected him to do.

"What happened to your eye?" he asked, pouring himself a coffee. The exact cup of coffee that I wanted for myself, but didn't have the money to buy. I should definately learn to start bringing money with me every day.

"Well, there I was when this stampede of wild zebra came barging through the emergency room doors and trampled everything in their path. In a heroic attempt to try to save a patient, I was trampled as well. Oh, John, if only you had been here, maybe you woulda been trampled and that horrifically handsome face of yours would have been trampled, too," if all else fails, insult him.

"Really? Dr. Brackett says you got elbowed by a schizophrenic patient," he stated, taking a sip of his coffee before sitting down. I just knew Dr. Brackett would ruin my fun...wait...if he already knew what happened, why did he ask?

"Who are you gonna believe, the person who has the black eye or some whack job doctor who got mad when someone almost fell out of a window?" I asked him, lifting my head from it's entirely comfortable position hanging over the back of the chair. And upon noting where he was, where his coffee was, and where my foot happened to be, I was very tempted to spill that coffee in his lap just for thinking that I had lied.

"I'm gonna go with the whack job doctor. There's all the possibility you could have a concussion. It looks pretty bad, maybe you should get it checked out," he's not the only person that thinks I have a concussion. But it wasn't caused by this accident. Sadly, it's been a permanent misfortune since I was a kid...

"And you should get your lips permanently sewn to my ass..." I mumbled, staring at that cup of coffee wanting more and more with every passing second to kick it, just to see how he would react. But, it's never a good thing to spill hot coffee on someone, so I just let my head sag back over the back of the chair again.

"Don't get so hostile, I was only trying to help..." he stated, throwing in a scoff for added effect.

"So was Joshua, and did you hear? The wall of Jericho came tumbling down..." I lifted my head to look at him again.

"Maybe you should try to not throw around your witty and sarcastic remarks and let someone help you. Who knows what could come of it, it may even be something nice..." he told me. Ooh, someone thinks my remarks are witty. My ego just grew three sizes too big. Of course, it was already about one-hundred sizes too big to begin with...

"And maybe you shouldn't wear a brown belt with black shoes...that's just tacky..." I informed him. He frowned again, which I knew he would. I'm just smart like that. And then, out of complete curiousity, he looked down to see if I was actually right about the brown belt thing. Which, I was, so he cleared his throat after and took another sip of his coffee. "Don't worry, John. I'm sure you haven't seen to many people today. You still have a chance to change your belt and redeem your reputation!" I'm nice, I can make people feel better.

"Oh, shut up. What would you know about tacky, anyways? The other day you walked in here, you were wearing two different colored shoes," he stated. Oh, I didn't think anybody noticed.

"It's a bonding thing..." I informed him.

"Between you and Jamie?" he asked, I nodded, though I'm not sure it looked like a nod with the way my head was hanging. "You two seem close..."

"I love her like I love water in my lungs..." I gave him a thumbs up. I don't know why, but he actually snorted. That snort was followed by a light chuckle. Apparently, he thinks I'm funny. I cocked an eyebrow. Of course, he couldn't see, because, as I've already mentioned about eleven times now, my head was hanging over the back of the chair.

"You really are something..." he mumbled into his coffee cup.

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot lately, though, I don't think anybody meant it in an affectionate way like you did," I informed him.

"I didn't mean it in an affection--" I held up my hand to stop him.

"Buy me a coffee and we can go into further discussion about my adorable face, dazzling intellect, and radiating charm," I stated, pointing to the coffee machine just to make sure he knew what 'Buy me Coffee' meant. And just in case you're wondering, he figured it out. He's a sharp one, no? "Where's Jamie, anyway? She's tagging along with you right?" I asked him as he handed me that beautiful fire engine red cup of plain, black coffee. Really, it had a fire engine on it and everything. But, I don't like plain coffee, which left me the alternative of piling as much sugar in as I could.

"Oh, she's uh...changing her clothes. We just got back from a traffic accident," he replied, watching me skeptically.

"Oh, God, she didn't jump in the foam again, did she?" I just knew it had something to do with the foam. Jamie loved the foam. And as Jamie usually went, her urges couldn't be resisted.

"You mean, she's done it before?" he asked, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Plenty of times. The Chief got used to it after a while. And after all the bazaar excuses she came up with afterwards..." I replied, a similar smile appearing on my face. Jamie was definately one strange character. You know, while I still believed in Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and Leprochauns, Jamie had told me that they didn't exist. So, one wouldn't have expected her to be as childish as she is. But get her around a large amount of foam, and you better break out the lollipops and a bottle of milk. Actually, it's not just foam, either. It's shiny things, and colorful things, too.

"You shoulda seen her face when the Cap gave her permission to ride on the engine. I swear, it was like giving a seven year old a lifetime supply of candy," he said, causing me to practically choke on my coffee as I laughed. If only he knew that I already saw her face...When she first got her job at the calendar company, she asked me to go along with her to tour her first station. The second she spotted the engine, well, it was like she shrank back about twenty years.

"Aww, after all we've been through together and you guys still poke fun when I'm not around..." Jamie poked her head into the coffee room.

"Oh, Jamie, we're not poking fun. I was just giving John a lecture about how you are officially the funniest thing since sliced funny. I woulda brought my charts to prove it, but you know how Kel gets when there's graphs laying around," I comforted her.

"The funniest thing since sliced funny, huh? That's a new one..." she remarked as she slid into a seat.

"Do you write your own material or does someone do it for you?" Roy was the next to walk in.

"Oh, I assure you, I'm strictly original. How could I ever bear to have someone doing all my work for me?" came my reply.

"Oh, sure. Which explains why you can barely dress yourself each morning," Roy pointed to my pants, which just happened to be wrinkled. What can I say, I was in a rush, this morning.

"Now, Roy, noone likes a smarty pants. Especially not nudist colonies," I informed him, holding up a finger as if to prove my point. It also made me look muy professional.

"That's good, you stay up all night thinking of that one?" he asked, fiddling with the walkie-talkie he was holding.

"Nah, got to bed around two or three maybe," I shrugged, taking another sip of my coffee. It's amazing, the relationship between Roy and me. We can bicker, we can argue, we can nit pick, we can poke fun. Yet, when all is said and done, it seems as though we never fought at all. Our fights usually consist of us never being serious in the first place. Honestly, I don't think I've ever had a real argument with Roy...geez, what kinda siblings are we? Atleast Jamie and I fight about who ate the last of the Trix...

"Well, we should probably get back to the station," John said suddenly, breaking Roy and me from our little staring contest that neither of us was even aware had started. "I think Stoker is probably gonna start missing his tail soon..." he added with a slight hint of resentment as he flashed a glanced towards Jamie.

"I can't help it! He's got a big, shiny, red, engine!" was Jamie's defense to his remark.

"Oh, see John. And what do you have? A bunch of medical supplies and a cute face! That's not gonna cut it in this day and age! You need colorful things! Shiny things!" I told John, giving him a less than reasonable lesson in dating. John cracked that crooked smile of his and said nothing more. Roy followed him out, and Jamie threw me a big grin.

"It really is a nice engine...you should see it..." she told me as I stood up and slipped my now empty coffee cup into the sink. Well...if you don't count the sugar that was still on the bottom of it...

"Judging by the large amount of scattered sketches you have in your bag, I probably will..." I informed her before we both walked out of the break room, arm in arm. What can I say? We were just close like that.

**Jamie's POV**

Silence..._unnerving _silence. John, strangely enough, hasn't said anything. I don't think he can think of anything to say. Occasionally, he would open his mouth as if he were going to say something, and then he just exhales and starts chewing on his nail. Roy...well, I don't know _what_ is with Roy, but he's been too quiet, too. "You know, Riley is one of the most baffling women I've met to date..." THANK YOU, JOHN! I never thought I'd be more excited to hear him talk. Oh, wait...I know where this conversation is leading...

"Why?" Roy asked, even though I had a strong feeling he knew where it was going, too.

"She makes these remarks about me being attractive...but I can't tell if she's actually flirting with me...or just be sarcastic..." he replied, shifting slightly in his seat so that he was looking at Roy. Yeah, I kinda figured if would go there. Just something about the way he seemed to be entirely deep in thought since we left the hospital.

"John...for the sake of your own sanity, I'm gonna tell you now, not to try to read into Riley..." Roy stated.

"I second that..." I added, nodding my head in complete agreement with Roy. The last guy who tried ended up feeling like a tiny bug. And Riley was the exterminator, screwing with him, waiting for him to crack and run away. The guy ended up running away...more specifically, to Pennsylvania...Riley's just a scary person when it comes to the opposite sex. She told me she needed a person that wasn't going to scare easily. Someone she could actually trust to not leave her. She was searching.

"Now, I don't see what's so bad about trying to read into her. She's just a girl, right?" he said, using his hands to demonstrate what he was saying.

"Wrong..." Roy and I told him at the same time.

"If this were a cannibalistic island, she woulda tore you to itty bitty Johnny pieces a long time ago..." I said. And I realize now how disgusting that is to think about. But, it's still true, nonetheless. Sad, isn't it? Like every other woman, Riley thinks about marriage, about kids. Actually, Riley is more of a girl than I am. I don't consider marriage that much. Actually, I just try not to think about things that could be upsetting. I had maybe...three boyfrieds my entire life. None were adequate, none were up to my standards. I still consider myself young. Besides, with all the time I spend on my art, who has time for relationships?

"ROY LOOK OUT!"

_to be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I've been working on a few different stories. my head has just been filling up with all these ideas. And aside from that, I was going through an old journal from around three years ago and found some short stories that I really liked, so I fixed those up. I also started school, so I'm a bit pressed for time. Anyway, in this chapter, certain problems really start to arise. But...I guess I'll just let you read it. Don't forget, I love reviews! Enjoy: )_

**Chapter Five: Nevermind the Furthermore, the Plea is Self Defense**

**Jamie's POV**

_"Santa Claus isn't real, it's just daddy dressed up in a tacky red suit..."_

_"You be sure to carry a spare key with you at all times, alright kiddo?"_

_"I'D APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULDN'T STUFF MY SISTER IN THE LOCKER YOU OVERSIZED, STEROID TAKING, PIG HEADED, MASOGYNISTIC, PIECE OF SH--"_

_"I've been accepted into the Art Institute of California!"_

_"We don't have the money to pay your way through college!"_

_"I'm going on scholarship! The school is paying my way through!"_

_"I'm gonna miss you, James..."_

_"You call that art? That's not even a painting!"_

_"I love you, Jamie..."_

_"And I hate you, Eli..."_

_"I'm offering you a job. To paint firemen for my calendar company..."_

_"Well...this place isn't...so bad..."_

_"Yeah, if you count out the moldy smell..."_

_"I think the moldy smell adds pizzazz...besides, if you wanna keep dissing my apartment, then I'll turn your personal studio into an excercise room..."_

_"You don't excercise..."_

_"...so, the weight benches will be for decoration..."_

_"Welcome to station 10."_

_"Can I...polish it?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Your engine! I wanna polish it!"_

_"Oh...g--go ahead..."_

_"If you can't find anything in LA, we go to San Francisco..."_

_"Beware of John, he's a womanizer..."_

_"Fine, you can paint the station..."_

One second and the key parts of my life had gone before my eyes. My photogenic memory projected the facial expressions of everyone I had come to pass. From the fireman who saved my finger, to Mike Stoker. And yet as dazed as I had felt, I still had the sense to project my hands forward to stop myself from colliding with the dashboard as the Squad jerked to a halt. "Everyone alright?" Roy asked as he shut the vehicle off. Of course, it wasn't until he looked in the rearview mirror that the question had been put on hold. John reached over me and grabbed the radio.

"Squad fifty one, at the scene of a car accident. Uh...corner of Gleason Avenue and St. Matthews Street. Repeat, Gleason Avenue and St. Matthews Street. Respond an ambulance and an engine..." he said. It took a moment for my brain to register that it wasn't just us that they were talking about. Even after John and Roy had jumped outta the squad, my brain was still hesitant. I had yet to gather my shattered thoughts. To pull composure over myself. I knew that painting firemen in the field was dangerous, but I never expected the danger to hit me on a leisurely drive back to the station. ...Literally.

Nonethless, after taking a few deep breaths to calm my shaky nerves, I climbed out of the squad. A long scratch along the length of the drivers side reminded me that we had been that close to a head on collision with an out of control car. I hurriedly grabbed my bag off the floor and ran around to the back where John and Roy were trying desperately to pry open atleast one of the doors to the car that had ended upside-down in a parking lot. Onlookers had gathered, wondering what was going on. Wondering what had happened.

I pulled out a notebook and a pencil. Well, I had to go through several pencils, as the tips had either been dulled down to barely useless, or they hadn't been sharpened in the first place. And after fumbling around with that for far too long, I finally found a spot a safe distance away, but still close enough so I had a clear view of what was going on. I watched John steadily as he got down onto his stomach and crawled into the vehicle through one of the windows. Luckily enough, the window had been down, it just took him this long to notice. He began to thoroughly examine the man inside, who was being pinned down...er...up by his seatbelt.

I was soon greeted by the familiar sound of approaching sirens, ringing loudly and clearly over the chatter filled air. I waited patiently for the Engine to round the corner. To pull to a complete stop smoothly. For those men to jump off and rush over to the scene. "How's he look?" I heard Roy asking, bringing my attention back to the two of them...and to my drawing.

"Not to good, he's losing a lot of blood from his left leg..." John gave the reply. I couldn't exactly see what he was doing inside, but I was still guessing he was trying to release the seatbelt and bring him down onto the ground. My fingers traced over the paper, building basic outlines of Roy and John at work, but my mind was traveling to other places.

"What happened?" Captain Stanley asked as he approached. Roy looked at him blankly for a moment. I guess he was trying to summon the words he needed.

"Driver...broadsided us and ended up here..." he finally replied, before turning back to John. "I'm gonna go contact Rampart..."

**Dixie's POV**

I walked briskly towards the elevator to do a routine check-up on one of the patients from earlier that day. This day had actually turned out to be particularly nightmarish. For a while, Riley and Kel were getting along, and then everything just blew up. Now, everytime I saw them together they were bickering. I guess it's a bit much to wish for them to just get along for a full day. One of my nurses raced past me, rounding a corner. "Hold it!" I called to her. She immediately stopped and turned to face me, looking entirely too innocent for her own good. "What's the big rush?" I asked her.

"Well...I was just going up to get some ice for...Dr. Early..." she replied, showing me the tray of ice she was carrying.

"Fine. Take it to him. But walk, don't run. We don't run in this hospital," I told her. And as if on cue, Riley raced past me and slid into the elevator smoothly just before the doors closed. I closed my eyes, knowing that she wasn't setting a good example. She had an eye for detail. I mean, so far today, she caught seven vital bits of information Kel had missed. While I was around, atleast...But I couldn't even be sure she'd last much longer as an intern with the things she was doing. The stunts she was pulling. The arguments she was starting. I nodded my head to my nurse, telling her to move along.

And by the time my nurse disappeared into a treatment room, two tall, and rugged guys began moving towards me, I had completely forgot what I had been doing in the first place. If it's one thing I hated about all of this, it was the utter exhaustion that swept over the hospital everytime Riley pulled some stunt. "Excuse me, Nurse. Have you seen a woman with...reddish brown hair come by here?" one of the men asked. Though what he said was in a polite manner, he didn't sound very polite saying it. Actually, he sounded angry. I could only imagine what Riley had done this time. Even the farthest stretches of my mind weren't exactly ready to comprehend her and the way she worked.

"A while ago. She went in the elevator, but I have a feeling you're not gonna be able to catch up to her," I said professionally, as I tried to remember what it was I was doing in the first place. "May I ask what she did?"

"What concern is it of yours?" the other guy asked. They were in their twenties, and were towering above me. And even though that was intimidating enough, I wasn't ready to just bow down to them and let them treat me like that.

"It is my concern. That woman is a doctor in this hospital and I have every right to know," I said forcefully. Of course, they didn't get a chance to answer because the red light at the transmitter started blinking.

"Rampart this is Squad 51, how do you read?" Roy's voice called out. I moved briskly past the two gentlemen and towards the transmitter.

"This is Rampart, go ahead 51," I said, before picking up the phone and placing a page for Dr. Brackett. I turned my head back to see if the men were still there, but there was no trace of them.

"Rampart, we have an accident victim. Age approximately twenty-nine. He is currently innaccesible, please stand by," Roy said as Kel rounded the corner.

"10-4, 51, standing by..." I said turning to face Kel.

"What do you have?" he asked, not looking as aggravated as one would have expected him to if he knew Riley had pulled something.

"Accident victim..." I replied, preparing a chart. "Hey, do you know what happened with Riley?" I had to ask. He didn't look like he knew anything, but it was up to me to ask anyways.

"No, why? What did she do?" he asked angrilly, automatically jumping to some conclusion.

"I don't know. I was lecturing one of my nurses, and she just came running down the hall and into the elevator. She didn't even stop and say anything. A few minutes later, some real rough looking guys came by and asked about her," I replied, filling him in on what I knew. Almost automatically, he snatched up the phone to have her paged.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51," Roy came back.

"Go ahead 51," Kel said, pressing the button down a little harder than he normally would have. I was starting to regret telling him, because now he was looking more tense than ever..

"Rampart, vitals are pulse rate, sixty. Blood pressure, 60 over 90 Respirations 12. Pupils are sluggish. Patient is bleeding from a deep gash on his left leg," Roy said and I quickly jotted it down.

"10-4, 51, are there any other injuries?" Kel asked.

"Affirmative Rampart, patient has a contssion on the left side of his head," Roy added.

"Alright, start and IV, ringers lactate. Is the ambulance there yet?" he then asked.

"Affirmative Rampart," Roy replied.

"Transport as soon as possible..." Kel finished and turned to face me. And just as he opened his mouth to say something, Riley came racing down the hall and hid behind him.

"Hide me!" she whispered...loudly...to him. I didn't know what was going on, so my reaction was suddenly thrown off.

"What's going on?" he asked forcefully as the men from earlier rounded the corner and pointed towards where she was struggling to hide behind Kel, who was struggling to un-hide her. Without warning the biggest of the two snatched her up by the collar of her shirt. He was actually so tall, that her feet no longer touched the floor. Shock crossed me and Kel's faces. And something I never thought I'd see in my life, Riley flinched and covered her head with her arms. "What's going on here? Am I gonna have to call security?" Kel asked them angrilly. I don't think they were quite aware of the fact that this was taking place right in front of the head doctor in the hospital.

"This ain't none of your business, old man!" the man holding Riley growled angrilly. Never had there been this much excitement in the hospital. Every waking moment was another adventure taking place.

"The hell it isn't! This is my hospital, and whatever takes place inside is my business!" he yelled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, we'll just take this outside then," the man replied. At that time, I was already phoning for security. They rounded the corner quickly and grabbed the men prepared to usher them from the hospital. But just before they left, they tossed Riley back into Kel, who stumbled backwards into me, and in the end...we were all on the floor. I admit, there was alot more trouble when Riley was around. It's like trouble was attracted to her or something. Like she was the almighty magnet of trouble.

"Ow, what did I hit my head on?" Riley groaned as the shock of it all started to wear off and we began pulling ourselves together.

"My head!" Kel growled, as we all climbed to our feet. "What the hell did you do?" he asked, anger flaring in his eyes.

"You'll be suprised to know...I didn't do a thing this time...I'm gonna go check on...Mr. Weaver..." she replied, seemingly having a hard time just getting the words out. Kel seemed to be stunned for a moment as she wandered off down the hall. He didn't ask her anymore questions. He didn't say anything, he just let her go. But the image of fear on Riley's face was now imprinted in my mind, and I had a feeling it wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. After a few moments of watching the closed elevator doors, I went off to prepare a treatment room for the accident victim.

I was more than curious. I wanted to know what had happened. What Riley didn't do, and what those men did. I wanted to know why they would come after her. Why they would come into a hospital stirring up trouble. I mean, having something like that happen wasn't expected in any of the hospitals. Sure, we've had problems, fights, those sorts of things, but to have Riley utterly afraid of something...well, in shortest terms, it wasn't natural. What could've happened that had that reliable, yet irresponsible and anti-serious woman afraid? "It's not gonna do any good worrying about her, she probably just picked a fight with someone again. All she knows how to do is pick fights..." Kel grumbled to me as we continued waiting on the accident victim and he held a cup of coffee.

"She always just comes out and says it, Kel. She always tells some version of the truth when she starts those fights," I told him. I really was worried about her.

"The truth doesn't have versions..." he told me.

"Well, speaking as a completely objective third party observer, I think you are worried. Which is actually starting to explain why you haven't taken a single sip of that coffee and have stared at that same spot on the floor..." I said smugly, resting my chin in my palm. I knew Kel all too well, and even if he wouldn't admit it, I knew I hit it right on the nose.

"I'm worried, because she's turning my hospital into a living hell!" he stated matter-of-factly, sounding a bit too defensive about it.

"Then why don't you just transfer her..." I asked him. Burried beneath his 'I-Hate-Her' antics, I knew, deep down, he actually liked her. Whether it was just as a good friend or he was taking it to a romantic level...well, that far I couldn't read. He stared at me for a long time. His motuh would open and close as if trying to say 'I will' but his eyes clearly told me that he wanted her here. Riley had made a big impact on those at the hospital in the short time that she had been here. And not just us, but she had been affecting the paramedics as well. That stubborn and sarcastic nature was mind-numbingly addictive and magnetic. And it was hard to think about the mundane experiences the hospital would have on it's slow days. She had a way of changing those mundane experiences into something that would stick in your mind.

This particular conversation was cut short by the sounds of the emergency room doors opening. Kel and I immediately got into action. It would be put on hold until a later date. Maybe when Kel had time to think about what he wanted, and what was best for the hospital. Maybe when Kel got his priorites straight...

_to be continued..._


End file.
